More Than Bestfriend (RePost)
by gyupire18
Summary: karena mencintai sahabat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Meanie, Minwon, Meanie Couple, Mingyu x Wonwoo
Cast:
kim Mingyu  
Jeon Wonwoo

Author: gyupire

 **Wonwoo Pov**  
Mencintai sahabat sendiri ternyata bukanlah hal yang mudah, seperti kisah yang aku alami saat ini. Perkenalkan aku Jeon Wonwoo, aku salah satu siswa di SOPA, sekarang aku merupakan siswa kelas sebelas.. ah kalian pasti penasaran siapa namja yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus orang yang aku cintai ini?

Aku akan memulai kisahku, namanya Kim mingyu dia merupakan sahabatku sejak berumur 5 tahun, aku dan dia benar-benar tidak dapat dipisahkan karena di mana ada Kim Mingyu disana pasti ada Jeon Wonwoo. Bahkan sekarang aku dan mingyu juga satu kelas. Dia sangat tampan, tinggi, jago bermain basket dan sangat digilai oleh kaum yeoja disekolahku.

Saat ini aku sedang menonton mingyu bermain basket, aku duduk di pojok pinggir lapangan. Banyak yeoja yang juga menonton aksi mingyu ini, mereka benar-benar sangat berisik dan juga mengganggu. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat ingin berteriak melihat aksi mingyu saat berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring lawan, tapi aku masih punya malu karena aku seorang namja.  
 **Wonwoo pov end**

 **Author pov**

Wonwoo masih setia menunggu mingyu bermain basket, tidak ada guratan bosan sama sekali diwajahnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat datar namun di dalam hatinya mungkin wonwoo benar-benar ingin berteriak melihat aksi mingyu kali ini.

Setelah 30 menit bermain, mingyu akhirnya selesai latihan. Mingyu langsung menuju ke tempat duduk wonwoo sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mingyu-ya ini handuknya". Wonwoo memberikan handuk kepada mingyu. Sebenarnya wonwoo sedikit merona karena mingyu terlihat lebih seksi saat berkeringat

"Gomawo hyung". Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut wonwoo.

"Ah ini minummu, setelah itu kita pulang ya". Wonwoo mulai membereskan peralatan mingyu.

"Arasseo hyung". Setelah meminum minumannya wonwoo dan mingyu langsung pulang ke rumah  
-

 **Wonwoo pov**

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada mingyu, tapi aku takut jika dia menolak dan bahkan lebih buruk lagi jika dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan itu, tapi disekolah sangat banyak yeoja yang menggilai mingyu, jadi mana mungkin mingyu mau dengan namja sepertiku.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis berada diposisi seperti ini, mencintai sahabat sendiri ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku bosa bertahan. Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi semakin sering bersama mingyu membuat perasaan ini semakin berkembang.  
 **Wonwoo pov end**  
 **-**  
 **Author pov**

Hari ini kelas mingyu dan wonwoo kedatangan murid baru. Kim songsaenim mempersilahkan siswa tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Anyeong, perkenalkan nama saya Tzuyu, saya merupakan siswa pindahan dari incheon, aku harap kita bisa berteman baik". Lalu Tzuyu membungkuk kepada teman-temannya.

Para namja di kelas benar-benar merasa kagum terhadap sosok murid baru tersebut, dia cantik, tinggi dan juga terlihat sangat bersinar (?).

Tzuyu sekilas melirik ke arah mingyu, namun mingyu tidak melihatnya. Sedangkan wonwoo ternyata mrlihat gerak-gerik Tzuyu. Ah apakah ini berarti Tzuyu tertarik kepada Mingyu?

 **Author pov**

Saat ini merupakan jam istirahat, rata-rata siswa di kelas memilih untuk ke kantin atau pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Hyung aku lapar, ayo kita kekantin". Mingyu mengajak wonwoo ke kantin.

"Arasseo, kajja mingyu-ya". Wonwoo berdiri dari bangkunya, namun sebelum mereka keluar kelas, Tzuyu memanggil mereka berdua sehingga langkah mereka terhenti.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh ikut ke kantin? Aku belum tau arah untuk kesana". Tzuyu lalu mendekati wonwoo dan mingyu sambil tersenyum ke arah mingyu. Namun wonwoo yang melihatnya jelas terlihat tidak suka.

"Ah baiklah kita bisa pergi bertiga". Ucap mingyu sambil tersenyum ke arah Tzuyu.

"Gomawo". Jawab Tzuyu.

Mereka bertiga kemudian pergi ke kantin dan langsung memesan makanan. Setelah selesa memesan mereka duduk di bangku pojok kantin.

"Ah Tzuyu perkenalkan namaku kim mingyu dan ini sahabatku jeon wonwoo". Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne aku Tzuyu. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab, sejak kapan kalian berteman?"  
Jawab Tzuyu sambil tersenyun ke arah Mingyu.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak TK, wonwoo adalah sahabat terbaikku". Mingyu tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah wonwoo.

"Ah pantas saja kalian terlihat sangat akrab seperti ini". Begitulah obrolan mereka bertiga. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya mingyu dan Tzuyu yang mengobrol l, sedangkan wonwoo? Dia hanya sedikit kesal karena merasa di abaikan.

 **Wonwoo pov**

Semakin hari Mingyu dan Tzuyu terlihat semakin akrab. Mereka sering bercerita tentang satu sama lainnya. Aku benar-benar merasa jika mingyu semakin jauh dariku.

Sebenarnya aku kurang suka melihat keakraban mereka, jujur saja aku merasa cemburu. Tapi apakah aku punya hak untuk cemburu? Sedangkan mingyu hanya menganggapku seorang sahabat.

Wanita ini, kenapa dia harus hadir di antara kami, kenapa dia merebut semua perhatian mingyu dariku? Aku benar-benar cemburu, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Apakah aku haryus menjauhi mingyu dan membiarkan dia bersama wanita itu? Aku akan mengalah jika itu bisa membuatnta bahagia.  
 **Wonwoo pov end**

 **-**  
 **Mingyu pov**  
Sudah seminggu ini wonwoo hyung terlihat menjauhiku, dia terlihat jarang sekali tersenyum. Apa aku punya salah terhadapnya? Tapi aku tidak tau apa salahku. Sebaiknya pulang sekolah nanti aku bertanya langsung kepadanya.  
 **Mingy pov end**  
 **-**

 **Author pov**  
Wonwoo terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke uks di banding berada di kelas dan melihat kedekatan mingyu dan Tzuyu.

Namun saat akan ke uks wonwoo tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Tzuyu di koridor. Kemudian Tzuyu langsung mendekati wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ssi aku ingin berbicara kepadamu." Tzuyu terlihat ketus terhadap wonwoo.

"Silahkan". Jawab wonwoo dengan singkat.

"Apa kau menyukai kim mingyu?" Tzuyu melihat wonwoo dengan selidik

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?". Jawab wonwoo sedikiy kaget namun bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Aku menyukai mingyu, aku akan mendaparkan mingyu bagaimanapun caranya. Bahkan jika aku harus menyingkirkanmu!". Tzuyu mengancam wonwoo.

"Aku tidak peduli". Jawab wonwoo sambil masuk ke ruang uks dan langsung mengunci pintu.

Di dalam wonwoo menangis, dia merasa terluka dengan perkataan Tzuyu. Dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang terus tumpah.

"Aish kenapa aku lemah sekali, aky ini namja seharusnya aku tidak menangis seperti ini". Wonwoo mencoba menghapus airmatanya.

Diluar Tzuyu terlihat kesal karena jawaban wonwoo. Dia mencoba menggedor pintu uks tersebut. Namun sebelum dia melakukan itu seseorang menghentikannya.

"Jika kau berani mengganggu wonwoo hyung aku akan mematahkan tanganmu!". Ternyata yang berbicara adalah mingyu, dia mendekati Tzuyu dengan penuh amarah.

"Mi-mingyu aku bisa menjelaskan". Tzuyu terlihat sangat kaget mengetahui mingyu ada disana.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya! Kau berani mengancam wonwoo? Kau benar-benar wanita menjijikkan!". Mingyu berteriak dengan penuh emosi kepada Tzuyu.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu mingyu". Terlihat air mata menggenang di mata tzuyu.

"Aku membencimu, pergi dan jangan pernah berbicara kepadaku lagi!". Jawab mingyu sambil berlalu dari hadapan Tzuyu.

"Mingyu-ya". Tzuyu terisak dan segera pergi dari sana.

Setelah seluruh siswa pulang dan sekolah sepi, wonwoo langsung keluar dari ruang uks. Dia berharap jika dia tidak akan bertemu mingyu hari ini. Matanya masih terlihat sembab. Setelah menutup pintu dia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hyung ayo pulang". Mingyu berjalan sambil memegang tangan wonwoo. Yang digandeng hanya kaget dan mencoba berontak.

"Lepaskan aku mingyu". Jawab wonwoo lirih. Namun mingyu tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

Setelah sampai di apartemen wonwoo, mingyu langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras sehingga membuat wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"Hyung apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?". Mingyu bertanya dengan lebih lembuy kepada wonwoo. Namun wonwoo hanya diam dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hyung tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku!". Mingyu berteriak karena kesal wonwoo tidak menjawab.  
Namun mingyu langsung kaget saat melihat badan wonwoo bergetar dan terdengar rintihan tangisan.

Mingyu langsung memeluk wonwoo, mencoba menenangkan wonwoo yabg terus menangis.

"Hyung ada apa kenapa kau menangis uh?". Mingyu berkata dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambut wonwoo.

"Aku hikss .. aku tidak bisa hikss menahannya lagi mingyu hiks". Jawab wonwoo sambol terisak.

"Katakab hyung aku akan mendengarkanmu". Mingyu masih setia memeluk wonwoo dan menenangkannya.

"Aku hiks ... aku mencintaimu mingyu-ya hiks... Aku mencintaimu hikss... sejak dulu hikss...". Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya karena takut mingyu akan meninggalkannya.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa dan hal ini membuat wonwoo tambah terisak. Dia benar-benar akan kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung tatap aku." Mingyu mencoba mengangkat dagu wonwoo. Setelah wonwoo menatapnya mingyu langsung mencium bibir wonwoo denfan lembut. Dan itu tentu saja membuat wonwoo kaget setengah mati. Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum kepada wonwoo.

"Hyung sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena aku takut kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat saja". Mingyu menghapus air mata wonwoo.

"Be-benarkah? Mingyu tolong jangan bohongi aku! Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan itu hanya karena kasihan padaku! Aku tidak selemah itu mingyu!". Wonwoo mencoba masuk ke kamarnya, namun mingyu langsung menarik wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benwr mencintaimu. Tolong jangan jauhi aku lagi hyung hiks..." mingyu menangis dan memeluk wonwoo erat. Wonwoo juga ikut menangis namun kali ini adalag tangisan bahagia karena mingyu juga membalas cintanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap dengan sayang tersenyum menandakan mereka sangat bahagia.

"Hyung saranghe". Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya di depan wonwoo.

"Nado saranghe mingyu-ya". Wonwoo mengecup bibir mingyu sekilas. Mereka kemudian tertawa dan berpelukan.

Persahabatan dan cinta terkadang hanya berbeda tipis, untuk menyadari apakah kau mencintai sahabatmu sendiri atau tidak hanyalah disaat salah satu menjauh atau ada orang lain yang datang.

 **Happy ending**

Ah selesai juga ff pertamaku. Maaf kalo banyak yg typo. Aku belum sempat ngedit. Kalo ada kritik dan saran kalian boleh komen kok. Semoga bertemu lagi di ff yang lainnya. jangan lupa follow IG, wattpad dan twitter author ya gyupire


End file.
